


The Chevalier and the Princess

by Luthorchickv2



Series: The Chevalier and the Princess [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Au after season 2 episode 2, Chevalier makes different decisions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: The Chevalier is all set to hate his lover’s new wife but makes a spontaneous decision that will change everything.





	The Chevalier and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I marathoned the first two seasons of Versailles in two days and fell in love with Monchevy. I haven’t seen season 3 yet. I hated the Chevalier’s storyline in season 2 for someone as politically savvy has he can be his actions make little sense particularly after his imprisonment and exile. 
> 
> Comments are treasured.

Philippe’s new wife wasn’t entirely unattractive and worse, she was smart and witty. Chevalier hated her. Which was utterly irrational. He had known Philippe would be married again, no way Louis would lose a chance to use that bargaining chip. 

“I am standing here talking to my new husband’s lover, I am well aware of how ridiculous I look.” She said frankly and only slightly bitterly. 

Chevalier looked at her and made a split second decision. 

“I’m sorry. That was petty of me.” He said, surprising even himself. She was alone in a foreign court, the mess of vipers that was Versailles and married to a man who would never love her.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking each other’s measure. 

Finally, she took a step close and pitched her voice lower so that even he could barely hear her. 

“I know that I am a complication and that we might never be friends but I’d like for us to not be enemies, is that possible?” She asked. 

Chevalier was taken aback. He truly had been prepared to hate her but he found himself intrigued by her frankness. 

“Come.” He invited, inspired. “Let us go for a turn about the room and scandalize everyone.” He held out his arm.

She stared at him for a moment, smiled and tucked her arm around his. 

“Now, that is the duc de Cassel, a lecherous and terrible man. Avoid if possible. That is...” 

Gradually they moved about the room, Chevalier pointing who was who with his own brand of cattiness. He was surprised to find that it pleased him when she giggled at his comments and made observations of her own. 

They eventually made there way onto a balcony for some air, and a little privacy. 

“Is it okay for me to be alone with you out here?” She asked leaning back on the bulstrode.

He shrugged. “Probably not.”

She exhaled, facing the garden. “I don’t know what I expected but this isn’t it.” 

“Phillipe will come around. He chafes against the king’s control over him and yearns to shine in someway, but is generally a decent sort.” Why on earth was he reassuring his lover’s wife?  
She turned to him. “I came here hoping for freedom and a family. I knew what I was getting into. I knew he could never love me but I had hoped for companionship and understanding.”

Chevalier patted her shoulder. “It’s still early. Those things will come in time.”

She eyed him. “Why are you being so nice to me?” 

He turned away. “In truth I don’t know. I was prepared to hate you for you see I care for him very much.” He refused to say the l word. “You have the role I shall always desire but will never have. I was prepared to be jealous and spiteful. But I find that I can’t. Well maybe just a little.” He smiled at here. 

“So here we are.” She said. 

“Indeed.” He agreed. 

She reached out her hand. “Well then, I’m Lisolette to my friends.”

He grabbed her hand and shook. “Philippe of Lorraine also known as the Chevalier, at your service. My friends call me Phillippe, at least they would if, I had any friends.” He joked. 

“Phillippe? Doesn't that get confusing?” She snickered. 

“Hence why I am widely known as the Chevalier.”

“We’ll have to come up with something.” She squeezed his hand and dropped it. 

“Should I be concerned?” Philippe spoke from behind them. 

Chevalier turned around. “My Dear! I was just telling your wife all the court gossip there is to know.”

“And you would know.” Philippe said, bitingly. 

“Just so.” He said brightly.

“It was delightfully informative.” She said dryly. 

Philippe squinted at the two of them. “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“Let us know when you make up your mind. In the meantime I feel a bit peckish.” Chevalier nodded at Liselotte and squeezed Philippe’s shoulder as he passed him. 

That was his good deed of the century, done. Now what trouble was there to get into?


End file.
